Air fresheners are products used in homes or commercial spaces to impart a pleasant smell. Some air freshener products simply deliver a fragrance; but most modern versions are designed to control malodors that may be present from food, tobacco, pets, the human body and other sources. The simplest approach to controlling malodors is fragrance masking, which is intentionally covering objectionable odors with a stronger fragrance or perfume scent. This approach typically requires a high level of fragrance to overcome the malodors, which may be irritating to breathing passages. Also, the scent of the fragrance used to mask odors may be objectionable as scent preferences can vary widely. Additionally, the malodor components are still present and may still be perceptible once the fragrance odor has dissipated.
Another approach to odor control is incorporation of an ingredient which absorbs, adsorbs, encapsulates, entraps or otherwise complexes with malodor molecules to reduce volatility or otherwise interfere with the perception of the malodor. This is referred to as odor neutralization in many cases. This mechanism does not involve a chemical breakdown of the malodor molecules by the odor control ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,101 assigned to Proctor & Gamble Co. discloses a sprayable composition to deodorize air comprising a hydrocarbon containing 12 to 18 carbon atoms, a propellant/carrier, and optionally a minor amount of pine oil. The proposed theory of why this composition works is called odor cancellation. As stated in the specification, odor cancellation does not encompass chemical interaction, and the components containing the C12 to C18 hydrocarbons are “extremely non-reactive”. Since oxidizing components are reactive, these types of components are specifically excluded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,097 assigned to Shaw Mudge & Co. discloses a composition for neutralizing odor comprising undecylenic acid (and/or derivatives thereof) and a fragrance. Further, undecylenic acid and/or derivatives thereof must be premixed with the fragrance at defined ratios and then introduced into a carrier or product which provides fragrance compositions that enhance neutralization of malodors while avoiding undesirable scavenging of fragrance. Undecylenic acid and derivatives thereof are neutralizing agents against malodor. This reference is hereby incorporated by reference as if its disclosure were set forth herein.
A chemical approach to odor control involves application of a reactive substance that eliminates the malodor molecule by changing it into a different molecule or molecules which are not malodors. This last approach is generally accomplished by oxidizing the malodor. An example is the oxidation of hydrogen sulfide (rotten egg odor) to elemental sulfur or sulfate ion. While this can be accomplished employing compounds such as sulfur dioxide, chlorine, ozone, or hydrogen peroxide; there are many problems with this approach. In large concentrations these oxidizing substances can corrode metal, damage other surfaces and are often harmful to people, especially to the lungs and breathing passages, including the nose. Fragrances are also very susceptible to oxidation such that these oxidizing substances can quickly neutralize fragrances. Lastly some of the oxidizing substances have odors of their own that may be unpleasant such as sulfur dioxide or chlorine.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0280665 assigned to S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc. discloses a vapor phase hydrogen peroxide deodorizer in which the composition is directed to passive evaporation of the hydrogen peroxide into the indoor air space. This invention excludes processes whereby aqueous compositions are dispersed into indoor space, or applied as a bulk liquid, or spraying liquid droplets such as by spraying, misting, fogging or atomizing. Since the desire here is to create a vapor phase deodorizer, neutralization may require 300 minutes or more. It is not quick neutralization like the present invention.
Hydrogen peroxide is an oxidizing and bleaching agent, meaning it will oxidize and destroy certain compounds. Typically the scents used in most cleaners fall into this group whereby they are destroyed. It would be difficult to find a scent that would stay stable in an aqueous peroxide solution. There are many that either degrade through oxidation by peroxide or induce instability in the peroxide itself. As stated in the Handbook of Detergents, Part D—Formulations, “Formulating a fragrance compatible with hydrogen peroxide is a difficult task since several common perfume ingredients, for instance aldehydes, can be unstable.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,192 assigned to S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc. discloses the neutralizing “composition can also include other standard ingredients which do not adversely affect the stability of the bleach. Perfumes can be incorporated. However, care must be exercised in the solution containing a perfume as these compositions are mixtures of many compounds, some of which may be susceptible to degradation by the hydrogen peroxide. Generally less than 1% perfume is used”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,153 assigned to Bush Boake Allen, Inc. discloses “A problem in the field of odor modification is in the area of perfuming bleaching compositions. Because of the inherent ability of a bleaching agent to destroy odors, it is difficult to effectively perfume a bleaching composition so that the perfume remains stable during storage and is available for effective delivery without being altered or destroyed by the bleach”.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0226389 discloses in Table 1 fragrances that are stable with hydrogen peroxide for a short period of time. The perfumes/fragrances are only needed to mask the ammonia smell in a hair coloring composition. The 2 components are mixed together just before use. It is only necessary that the perfume be stable for a few minutes because there is no need for a long shelf life, as needed for the present invention. Note that the list in Table 1 is not complete, nor accurate for the present invention, since the present invention also contains undecylenic acid or a derivative thereof. Therefore the perfume must also be compatible with undecylenic acid or a derivative thereof. The present invention does not contain ammonia and none of the perfumes mentioned is stated to have a long shelf life. None of the ingredients in Table 1 is suitable for the present invention. Hair coloring compositions are not compatible with air and fabric fresheners.
Aerosol sprays are well known and are available in the market place using a compressed gas propellant along with the liquid composition in a sealed metal container or a manual pump sprayer with the liquid composition in a plastic or metal container. For the propellant sealed containers, depressing the nozzle creates a mist of aerosol liquid droplets which can be applied to fabric or to room air to neutralize bad odors. For manual pump sprayers, the container is re-fillable and upon squeezing the trigger of the sprayer, a mist of aerosol liquid droplets can be applied to fabric or to room air to neutralize bad odors.